


С Рождеством

by IryStorm



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Experimental Style, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды мы плохо закончим, я помню, как говорил тебе это. И лишь надеюсь каждый день, что не сегодня.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С Рождеством

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ПоИ-календаря на diary.ru

Снегопад за окном становится все сильнее. Дома напротив почти не видно — настоящая снежная мгла. Выдыхаю коротко, заставляя себя разжать кулаки — надо же, как сильно стиснул, даже пальцы заболели. В наушнике по-прежнему трескучее безмолвие — связь с тобой пропала сорок минут назад.

Я встревожился сначала, несколько раз проверил канал и маячок в твоем телефоне — ты был на месте. Немного успокоился, когда не сразу удалось дозвониться и детективу Фаско, видимо, из-за снега. Вскоре Фаско набрал меня сам, и сквозь шум и помехи в телефоне раздраженно сообщил, что в участке суета: людей мало, вызовов много, а выехать куда-то с каждой минутой все сложнее. Так что помочь, если что, он не сможет.

«Если что». Волнение возвращается с прежней силой. Гляжу на мерцающую точку на экране — ты все еще на складе, где предположительно скрывается наш сегодняшний номер. В порядке ли ты?..

На мониторе слева едва слышно бубнят новости. Лощеный диктор, сверкая белозубой улыбкой, рассказывает об удивительном для Нью-Йорка снегопаде, а затем переключается на Рождество.

Сегодня же сочельник. Здесь, в тишине библиотеки, с наушником и данными на текущий номер очень легко забыть, что праздник. А ведь мы даже елку поставили в твоей конспиративной квартире. Предложила мисс Гроувз, а ты неожиданно поддержал, и даже наряжать помогал потом, я видел. Мы планировали собраться там вечером, отметить, как нормальные люди. Немного отвлечься. Но мисс Гроувз с мисс Шоу умчались на другой конец света, детектив застрял в участке, а у нас новый Номер.

Разбираться с которым ты пошел без меня. Не такая уж редкость, конечно, да и дело на первый взгляд казалось несложным: мелкий мошенник, перешедший дорогу организации покрупнее. Вот только мне тревожно и неспокойно, то ли из-за снега, хотя он едва начался, когда ты уходил, то ли оттого, что сегодня Рождество. Впрочем, я всегда тревожусь, когда ты на задании. Верю тебе, в тебя, но не могу унять волнения. Однажды мы плохо закончим, я помню, как говорил тебе это. И лишь надеюсь каждый день, что не сегодня.

Еще и Рождество... Я наивно полагал, что, быть может, Номеров не будет. Иногда Машина выдает и не такие подарки. Но увы — у преступности нет выходных, как и у нас.

В наушнике раздается треск. Вздрагиваю, подбираясь, и едва различимо слышу твой голос.

— Вы в порядке, мистер Риз?

Слова срываются с губ прежде, чем успеваю себя остановить. Ты как-то сказал, что эта фраза тебе даже снится — так часто ее произношу. Я тогда смутился, а ты заметил, что тебе нравится. Что она словно якорь; напоминание, что тебя ждут. Я жду. От твоей улыбки тогда мне стало почему-то очень жарко.

— Фнч, — отзываешься ты, — тут, окзывтс, горячее, чем м дмали.

Половину слогов съедают помехи, я жадно прижимаю наушник сильнее, будто это поможет. Горячее — это нестрашно, главное, связь снова есть, и ты жив.

А в следующую секунду я слышу выстрелы, и наушник замолкает.

Внутри меня что-то обрывается. Приказываю себе вдохнуть и разжать пальцы снова. Они наверняка дрожат от холода и напряжения, но я не замечаю. Вообще сейчас ничего не замечаю. Срываюсь с места, лихорадочно соображая, что взять. Оружие, лэптоп, ключи от машины, пальто... Только бы успеть.

Беар коротко лает, заинтересованно приподнимая голову, и я останавливаюсь.

Дурак. В такую метель пальто и машина не помогут.

Заставляю себя собраться тщательнее. Если уж иду на помощь, должен помогать, а не быть обузой. Бронежилет, глок, обойма, маленький револьвер. В стенном шкафу обнаруживается полицейская куртка, достали для прикрытия. Куртка твоя и велика мне немного, но она точно лучше пальто. И пахнет едва уловимо твоим одеколоном.

Только бы успеть.

Беар подходит ближе, держа в зубах поводок. Качаю головой:

— Нет, малыш, не сейчас. Чуть позже погуляем.

Умный пес ложится обратно и провожает меня тоскливым взглядом.

Сжимаю в руках ключи от машины и откладываю — до склада всего пара кварталов, дойду пешком.

Двери неожиданно распахиваются и на пороге возникаешь ты.

Точнее, я догадываюсь, что это ты — из-за налипшего на куртку снега тебя почти не видно. Отступаю назад, не веря своим глазам, пока ты мотаешь головой, словно Беар после купания.

— Ну и вид у тебя, Гарольд, — смеешься чуть сипло.

— Как... как вы...

— Парней из «Красного тигра» оказалось шестеро, а не двое, — ты снимаешь куртку, разуваешься аккуратно, чтобы лишний раз не наследить. — Когда я приехал, наш Номер лежал в отключке. Я разобрался с остальными. — Замолкаешь. — Никто не пострадал. Правда, когда к ним доедет «скорая», я не знаю. По такому-то снегу... — Треплешь Беара по холке, бросаешь на стол пистолет. — Хорошо, что я на мотоцикле, а не на машине.

Так вот как ты добрался так быстро. По заледеневшим дорогам, сумасшедший. Напряжение постепенно уходит, только ноги становятся ватными. А еще — жарко, будто разом окунули под горячий душ.

— Гарольд, — негромко говоришь ты, склоняя голову к плечу. — Ты всерьез собрался меня спасать?

Молчу. Да и что сказать? Будто по моему виду непонятно.

Ты качаешь головой.

— Я уже говорил: никогда не рискуй собой. Я справлюсь. Ты — важнее... для нашего дела.

Ты странно запинаешься перед последней фразой, но я пропускаю мимо ушей. Под твоим внимательным взглядом становится неуютно.

— Рад, что вы в порядке, мистер Риз, — стараюсь, чтобы голос звучал невозмутимо. Кажется, даже удается. Избавляюсь от своей «амуниции», повернувшись к тебе спиной, и вздрагиваю, услышав почти у самого уха:

— Только у меня плохие новости, Гарольд.

Ненавижу, что ты ходишь так бесшумно. Делаю шаг в сторону, увеличивая расстояние между нами.

— Мой мотоцикл не предназначен для двоих... — поправляешься, глядя на Беара: — Троих. А на машине мы уже никуда не уедем. Придется ждать, пока закончится снег.

Пожимаю плечами. Я привык все время быть в библиотеке.

— Тогда нам стоит проверить свои запасы.

На импровизированной кухне обнаруживается чай, несколько пончиков — остались с утра — апельсин, мед, специи...

— У нас есть вино, — сообщаешь ты, отодвигая с полки стопку книг. — Заначка Шоу.

Невольно улыбаюсь и меня осеняет. Наливаю вино в небольшую кастрюльку, ставлю на плиту.

— Глинтвейн, — догадываешься ты.

— Раз уж праздничного ужина не будет.

Методичные действия успокаивают. Нарезаю апельсин, не забывая поглядывать на вино, чтобы не дать ему закипеть.

— Гарольд, — тихо говоришь ты, обращая на себя мое внимание. — Все правда в порядке.

Да. Не считая твоей рассеченной брови и моих натянутых нервов. Сколько бы времени мы ни работали вместе, я не могу научиться сходу переключаться с волнения на спокойствие. И не переживать не могу.

Киваю, чуть улыбаясь. Прислонившись спиной к стене, ты принимаешься рассказывать о задании, Беар вертится рядом. По комнате разносится запах кардамона и корицы. Хорошо, что я не поленился когда-то завести здесь кухню. Пригодилась вот.

До полуночи всего час. Мы пьем глинтвейн у окна, глядя на снег. Пончиков не хватило, чтобы наесться, поэтому вино немного ударяет в голову. Тепло и легко... а с тобой рядом еще и уютно. Я бы мог остаться здесь навечно.

— Спасибо, — вдруг говоришь ты, и я удивленно поднимаю бровь. За что вдруг?

— Что хотел идти на подмогу, — поясняешь.

Хочу фыркнуть и махнуть рукой, но вместо этого вдруг встречаюсь с тобой взглядом и замираю. Ты иногда смотришь так... так... Сжимаю в руках чашку с остатками глинтвейна — подходящих стаканов не нашлось — и ты аккуратно забираешь ее. Расстояния между нами почти не осталось, сердце колотится так сильно, что больно ребрам. Нужно что-то сказать, что-то сделать, потому что иначе...

С громким хлопком вырубается генератор, и в комнате становится темно. Отскакиваю в сторону, едва не налетая на стол. С электроникой в этом доме все в порядке, но иногда случаются сбои.

— Нужно запустить аварийный генератор, — я поспешно набрасываю на плечи пальто, — он в подвале. Спущусь.

Ты ничего не отвечаешь, и я облегченно вздыхаю. Мне определенно нужна передышка.

— Гарольд, — окликаешь ты — и снова совсем рядом!

Оборачиваюсь так быстро, что кружится голова — ты ловишь меня за предплечье, удерживая.

Губы у тебя теплые и терпкие от вина.

— С Рождеством, Гарольд, — говоришь ты, когда воздуха перестает хватать, и мы отрываемся друг от друга.

Свет включается сам, а вместе с ним цифры на электронном табло часов сменяются на 00:00.

— С Рождеством, Джон. — Я улыбаюсь, и наконец-то перестаю волноваться.


End file.
